Ryo Ashihara
is , a character in Kamen Rider Agito. Biography He was formerly a star swimmer from Jyohoku University, but Ashihara's future as a swimmer came to an end after a near-fatal car accident. After the car accident, Ryo began to mysteriously undergo a metamorphosis. However, this came at cost of all those closest to him, leaving a signature of resignation to his swimming coach, who began to avoid him out of fear when he demanded to know the nature of leaving the University. Ryo turned to his former girlfriend Mayumi Kitahira for help after avoiding her for three months. But soon enough during the Snake Lords' attempt on Mayumi's life, Ryo underwent the partial evolution into an imperfect form of Agito. This forces him to stay away from Mayumi, who was frightened by his appearance to the point of moving out of town. But because he was an imperfect copy of Agito, Ryo's lack of a stabilizer made his transformation unstable, carrying with it detrimental effects on Ashihara’s body such as cellular decay. The OverLord found Ryo, prolonging his life for a while longer. After attacking the OverLord out of fear, Ryo learns that his father's body had been found, believed to have died of a nervous breakdown. To learn the truth behind his changes and his father's suicide, Ryo sought answers from the other survivors of the Akatsuki, using his father's black book to find them, starting with Saeko Shinohara, protecting her from the Zebra Lords. During his attempts to kill the Lords, he fell in love with a survivor, Aki, who was killed by the Lords, though by the time Kamen Rider Agito arrived, Ryo came to believe that Agito was her murderer. But furthermore, many of the surviving Akatsuki members came to see Gills as the one out to kill them. Ryo befriended a boy named Kazuki, whose parents were killed by the Sea Urchin Lord and wanted to evade the truth of what had happened. After seeing Ryo fight as Gills, the boy came to terms with the truth and had Ryo drop him at church to pay his final respects. But while attempting to meet another passenger of the Akatsuki named Masumi; Ryo was attacked by the psychic Sagara and left for dead. However, Ryo was founded by Tetsuya Sawaki, who asked the OverLord to resurrect him like in the past. But when the OverLord refused, in fear of shortening his life more, Tetsuya attempted to have the newly-awakened Mana Kazaya resurrect him instead. Because of Mana, Ashihara discovered that his body chemistry was also altered; able to now accommodate his transformation. After fighting the Orca Lord, Ryo was found by Tetsuya, who reveals the Lords' fear and Ryo's genetic relation to Agito. Furthermore, he learned of Shouichi's identity as Agito and the truth behind Aki's death. Eventually, Ryo was forced to fight Kaoru Kino, outmatched by the man's Agito form and forced to run upon being wounded. But Ryo is mysteriously suffering chest pain that would kill a normal person. Taken to the hospital, Kino attempted to use the operation as an excuse to finish the job. But at the last second, Kino lost control over his arm as Ryo awakened, escaping with Majima following. Majima was unable to save Ryo on his own until Tetsuya arrived, allowing him to transfer his Agito Seed to Ryo. As a result, Ryo obtains the ability to assume Exceed Form. He used his new power to defeat Kino, diving after him. It was that act that reminded Kino of his intent to save lives, leading to his eventual sacrifice. After Kino's death and with the Lords nowhere to be found, Ryo befriended Risa Mishihara. However, he took her OverLord-induced death hard and attacked the El of Ground, only to be defeated and left for dead. However, Gills arrived to aid Agito and G3-X to finish their fight with the Lords for good. In the epilogue, Ryo left town and is wandering the world with a young puppy. Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door Exceed Gills and Another Agito appeared to Hikawa's aid when he was attacked by an Agito and a dog-type Unknown but they were easily getting defeated. Luckily Agito/Shouichi Tsugami finally shown up. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguichi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Gills returns in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. ** Gills isn't shown alongside the secondary Riders when they stand in the cliff around the battlefield, due to his primary suit being damaged by water. However, when the Riders hop to their vehicles and fly towards the Great Leader, Gills is seen on his Gills Raider in the middle of the group, alongside the other Riders as Gills charges straight through the Great Leader's giant body. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle Gills appears with Agito and G3 in Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. Kamen Rider Agito video game Ryo appears as both Gills and Exceed Gills in the ''Kamen Rider Agito'' video game. Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu Gills appears with Agito as his aid in Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu. All Rider Generation 2 Kamen Rider Gills appears in the All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2‏‎. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Gills appears in the video game Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Gills - Exceed Gills= '''Exceed Gills' Rider Statistics *'Height': 200 cm (6 ft. 5 in.) *'Weight': 100 kg (220.4 lbs.) Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 15t *'Kicking Power': 30t *'Maximum Jump Height': 65m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4.2 seconds *'Vision and Hearing': approx. 20km *'Defense Rating': 5/10 Ashihara discovered this evolved form thanks to the sacrifice of Koji Majima. Koji relinquished his Seed of Agito to rejuvenate Ashihara, and activated the Exceed Gills form. In this form, the blades on Gills' forearms are upgraded into the Exceed Claws and the blades on his heels are upgraded into the Exceed Heel Claws. In addition, he is now able to extend clawed tentacles called the Gills Stingers from behind his shoulders. Finishing Attacks *'Exceed Heel Claw': Restricting his enemy with the Gills Stingers, Exceed Gills performs the Gills Heel Claw attack, tearing the enemy in two with the devastating force of his overhead heel drop. Possesses approx. 45 tons of force. Appearances: Project G4, Agito Episodes 39-40, 42-44, 47-48, 51 }} Equipment *Meta Factor: seed & transformation belt, mounted around waist in transformed state. *Gills Raider: Ryo's personal motorcycle, which changes along with him due to the power of the Meta Factor. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryo Ashihara is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gills, his suit actor was . Notes *Gills' helmet is actually his head itself and features a functional fanged jaw, most often seen during feral roaring. *Unfortunately, the base Gills suit became too damaged for any use in future installments of the Kamen Rider Series after Agito ended, due to the jaw becoming loose from overuse and has yet to be repaired. This was the reason why the Exceed Gills suit was used in Kamen Rider Decade during the A.R. Agito arc. *Since the A.R Agito was originally Gills himself, it is possible Ryo will eventually become a perfect Agito through time. *Gills' name is a multi-layered pun; in addition to referencing Ryo being a swimmer, there's an archaic Japanese word for gills, written with the kanji 顎, which is pronounced "agito". *Gills was humorously referenced in , where is part of a music group named JUNretsu. The group mentions that their bandmate Yūsuke Tomoi (Ashihara's actor) is home sick with the measles and "certainly not off fighting monsters as a green superhero". **Junretsu is actually a real-world group, featuring several Tokusatsu actors including Tomoi, (Ikkou's actor) and Ryohei Odai (Kamen Rider Ryuki's Shuichi Kitaoka); Tomoi was unable to appear in the special because he had rubella at the time. Appearances Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Revived Riders